


Louder Than Words

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dave tops, M/M, Master/Servant, Shower Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, rooftop, twink topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strife on the roof, Bro slips up and Dave is having the fight of his life and he wins. Based on Strider rules, Bro now has to do anything Dave wants. Dave is going to put him through his paces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

The last time they strifed, Dave ended up on his knees with Bro’s cock down his throat seconds after he admitted defeat.

The time before that he had to wear lingerie for the rest of the evening.

And before that he was Bro’s slave for the entire night.

Then there was one time that Bro shoved a remote controlled vibrator in his ass.

Today they are up on the roof again after Dave had found the note. It was stuck to his shades that had been perched impudently on the face of a red smuppet sitting obviously out on the kitchen table when Dave got up at two in the afternoon. Bro had apparently been waiting up in the hot Houston sun for a while based on the accumulation of sweat that makes his white polo stick to his back. But that was his own damn fault. Dave couldn’t be expect to wake up before noon on a weekend especially when Dirk had kept him up fairly late the night before.

Swords flash in the bright sun and clash with showers of sparks. Bro is mostly a ghost of an image as he flash steps around the hot rooftop. Dave couldn’t move that fast, but since stepping required rhythm and Dave was the master of timing he could definitely keep up. From the very moment that he stepped out of the stairwell he has been parrying Bro’s blade, catching it with deflecting taps away from his body. He felt himself fall into a groove that he could keep up all afternoon if he had to, but that was no way to win. He had to do something that would change the stalemate. Dave had tested his endurance against Bro’s one day, and Bro edged him for the next twenty-four hours.

The rule to all strifes is that the loser submits to the winner.

Dave doesn’t mind losing, but that doesn’t stop his competitive nature from wanting to win. And he feels good about today’s strife. He is moving fluidly and efficiently, getting his sword in position well before the next strike. He counts the beats marked by the clang of metal.

One two three four. One two three four. One two three _four_.

He throws a little extra push into the last deflection, a cross strike against Bro’s downward slash, and then follows it up with a lunge. The combination is executed flawlessly and makes Bro instantly shift into a defensive form. Dave doesn’t let him get settled however and keeps him pinned from stepping away to gain distance. Dave presses forward with a flurry of strikes that make Bro steadily lose ground. Dave nearly pierces his shoe when Bro tries to escape to the right. Bro feels the cool rush of steel against his upper arm when he tries to feint left. There is the harsh sound of cotton ripping as he barely parries an upward diagonal slash that catches Bro’s collar on the tip of the blade.

Dave fucking dances with his blade, his footwork impeccable even on the rough, uneven roof’s surface. He follows through every motion without extra flourish but dangerous accuracy. He steadily works Bro across the open space with swipes across his legs to keep him off balance and thrusts to keep him defensive. Dave’s never had the upper hand this long in a battle before, he thinks to himself as he flicks the blade out in three quick blows that are blocked only at the very last moment. There is a hint of desperation to Bro’s movements, slowly losing their grace and resembling more like a string of barely connected jerky motions. When their blades connect the next time, Dave can feel Bro’s twist awkwardly in his hands despite the gloves. It must be extremely sweaty underneath that black leather.

Dave is relentless in his rhythm, keeping a quick pace without falling into a repeating pattern. He feels a slight panic under Bro’s otherwise perfectly placid facade. There is only a slight furrowing of brows when Dave smirks at him. With the next wave of blows, Dave knocks Bro back two steps at once. His muscle’s scream at the extended effort as he forces himself to be quicker and hit harder, but he is rewarded as Bro’s sword slips to a weak angle. With the next hit, it is knocked completely out of his hands simultaneously as Bro’s back hits the side of the air conditioning unit.

Silence descends in the wake of the sounds of metal skittering across the rooftop. Dave holds the edge of his blade against Bro’s throat, demanding and insistent. Bro holds perfectly still, defiant to the last moment. The two of them make perfect statues in the shade of the metal unit. Dave watches the trail of sweat as a drop rolls down the side of Bro’s face from underneath the brim of his cap to his jaw line. As it falls to the sword beneath, Dave flicks his red eyes up to meet golden hidden behind two layers of tinted glass.

He doesn’t say anything; doesn’t need to. Bro knows the rules. He knows the consequences of a loss.

A thrill goes up Dave’s back at the thought of having Bro under his control for the rest of the night. The excitement settles at his core as he starts thinking about all of the different ways he could redeem his victory. The front of his pants gets tight as he decides on several items that he will cover at once because an event like this won’t happen again for a long while. He just got lucky this round and Bro will make sure that luck does not fall on his side ever again.

“I surrender.” No emotion crosses Bro’s face as he admits his loss.

Dave lowers his sword. “On your knees.” Bro obeys instantly, dropping down in the limited room between Dave and the AC unit. His face is lined up with Dave’s crotch, the bulge in his pants apparent.

With his free hand, Dave plucks Bro’s angled glasses off of his face and carefully tucked them into the neckline of his shirt as a trophy of his victory. Golden eyes stare stonily up. “Blow me.”

“That’s all ya want?” Mocking disappointment tints his tone of voice.

“Did I say you could talk? No. I told you to get your mouth around my cock. Now.”

Bro bows his head in acknowledgement. His hands first go to Dave’s sword to gently place it on the ground out of the way before returning to undo Dave’s jeans. He pulls both the pants and the boxers underneath down just far enough to free the hardening cock. He gets half of it in his mouth before being roughly pulled off by a firm grip in his hair.

“No teeth.”

Bro nods and Dave releases him. Bro goes back to the cock but with his lips wrapped carefully around his teeth. Dave bites back a moan as the wet heat of Bro’s mouth engulfs him. He does let shivers of pleasure shake through him at the way Bro uses his tongue to caress him from the head to the base. Bro’s lips brush along the shaft as he bobs back and forth. Dave watches his older brother work his cock like a professional. He catches flashes of gold as Bro looks up at him. He can feel pressure build up slowly at his core but without that extra edge of pain that he really likes, the build is nice and controlled. After a particularly pleasant swirl of Bro’s tongue, Dave finds both of his hands buried in his hair. A gentle suck and Dave is pulling him off with a soft pop.

Bro looks up at Dave with slightly swollen lips from his work. Dave matches his gaze and struggles to control his breathing. With a swallow he commands, “Fetch the swords.”

He gets a raised eyebrow in return but Bro maintains his silence as he rises to his feet and picks up both swords while Dave tucks himself away. Dave takes the offered swords from Bro and turns towards the stairs.

“Follow.” Immediately Bro is two steps behind him. They descend down to their floor. Dave pauses at the apartment down. “Down on all fours.” Bro obeys without hesitation. “Follow,” Dave commands again as he opens the door.

D looks up from where he is working on a script at the kitchen table. He takes in Dave’s smug expression and that he’s carrying both swords. A second later his eyes track down to Bro crawling after Dave as he walks over to the wall to put the weapons away. “Huh.”

At the soft exclamation Dirk looks up from his chat with Jake on his laptop. He has to push up off the futon to look over the back and see Bro as he follows Dave over to the kitchen. “Nice.”

Bro waits patiently in the middle of the kitchen while Dave grabs a bottle of chilled apple juice and drinks three-quarters of it before wiping his mouth with a refreshed sigh. He passes a fresh bottle of water to Bro who appreciates the gesture to counter the effects of a fight under the Houston sun. Dave nurses the last bit of his apple juice until Bro is finished with his drink. Dave tosses both bottles into the trash as he leads the way to the bathroom. He gestures Bro inside and then closes the door behind them.

“Stand. Get naked.” Bro strips out of his clothes and tosses them into a pile in the corner. He turns and waits for the next command. “Start the shower.” Bro sets the temperature at a comfortable heat. “Take my clothes off for me.” Bro kneels at Dave’s feet and undoes the laces on each shoe before lifting up his foot and slipping it and the sock underneath off. He stands and grabs the bottom hem of his shirt and pulls it up over Dave’s head. He undoes his jeans for a second time before sliding both layers down to his ankles where Dave can step out of them. As Bro stands back up he lets his hands trail up the sides of Dave’s body, selfishly enjoying the quivers in response. He smirks down at Dave when he straightens fully.

“Did I say you could touch me?” When Bro doesn’t respond or move, Dave reaches out and grabs him by the neck and pulls him down to eye level. “Don’t touch me without permission.” Bro nods with approval at Dave’s control. He lets go and heads to the shower where steam is softly billowing up from behind the glass. He opens the door and steps inside, hissing lightly as the hot water hit his skin. He ducks under the shower head and gets completely drenched, letting the water wash off the top layer of sweat from the strife. When he is completely wet, he turns and looks at Bro who is standing exactly where he was. “Come here.”

Bro steps into the shower with him. He lets Dave direct him through the water with gentle touches until he is also fully wet. Dave passes him the shampoo. “Wash me.” Bro uncaps the bottle and pours a bit into his hands. He hovers over Dave’s hair for a moment until Dave sighs exasperatedly, “It’s implied that you can touch me for that, asshole.” Bro smirks at him and starts rubbing the shampoo into his hair. Dave closes his eyes at the touch, leaning into it as Bro’s fingers work their way down to his scalp. Dave relaxes as hot water gently massages his shoulders and back, starting to work the fatigue from the fight out. He actually sways on his feet a moment before Bro gently coaxes him into the water to rinse. Once Dave’s hair is suds free, Bro quickly cleans his own. He gets his rinsed just in time to catch the body wash shoved at him.

Bro quickly works the fruit scented soap across his skin and then he methodically starts rubbing. A moan actually slips from Dave’s lips as Bro’s hands work the muscles along his sword arm. Hands glide along his torso and sides, caress his hips, slide down along his thighs and calves. The spray from the water bounces off of Bro’s broad back as he kneels down. His hands wrap around to Dave’s back when he works his way back up. Both Striders are enjoying the slick sensation of skin against skin. Bro spends several moments soaping up Dave’s neck, running his thumbs over the exposed tendons as Dave tilts his head back. Bro can’t help himself and dips his head to place a quick kiss on his lips. He expects to be scolded but instead Dave just smiles lazily at him. His expression shifts into something a bit more mischievous as he side steps around Bro and into the hot water again.

“Wash yourself.” Dave’s eyes don’t leave Bro’s body as he starts to suds up. He watches as hands trace over chiseled muscle. They start at his neck, tracing the thick trapezius there, and Dave suspects immediately that he may be teasing him. Those hands switch so that Bro is washing his arm and that was definitely a flex, definitely a showing-off move, and Dave watches as a trail of suds goes between the hard muscle ridges in his stomach. Hands moved back across his chest and down his sides and hips. He cups himself and smirks when Dave absently licks his lips. Bro turns a little and then slowly runs his hands down each leg. Dave’s eyes never leave the vision of the presented ass. Bro poses suggestively when he straightens back up making Dave snicker at him.

Dave and Bro switch places to let the elder rinse off. Dave licks his lips at the rivulets of water that cascade down. He backs up until he is leaning against the wall. He crooks a finger at Bro who steps out of the water towards him. “Kiss me.” Bro braces himself against the wall just above Dave’s shoulders and looms over him. Red eyes look coyly up at golden ones from under wet lashes as he waits for Bro to descend. One of Bro’s hands comes to the point of Dave’s chin and lifts it up gently. Water drips from the points of his hair onto Dave’s forehead as he finally leans down the rest of way to press his lips against Dave’s in a gentle kiss.

It starts gentle but as Dave starts to respond to it, Bro increases the intensity. He offers his lower lip for Dave to bite and slides his tongue along the reddened lips as the kiss becomes open mouthed. Bro doesn’t react as he feels Dave’s groping hand wrap around his length. He simply lets the younger male fondle him until he is completely hard, not that it’s very difficult to do in this situation. His breath does catch when Dave cants his hips forward to brush the heads together. Bro lets his hand slide down from Dave’s chin down to his erection. When Dave doesn’t comment, or forgets to, Bro starts to stroke him. Bro catches his gasps and moans with the kiss, stealing his breath until Dave has to push him away to gasp the steamy air. His moans now echo in the small room now that they are free. Bro continues the handjob as Dave rests his entire weight against the back wall, mouth open and panting.

Dave suddenly knocks the hand away and Bro can see the shudder that passes through him as he forces himself back under control. Bro turns off the water and steps out of the stall while Dave recovers. He quickly dries himself with a clean towel and then grabs the second just as Dave exits. With gentle attentive hands, Bro pats and rubs Dave’s body dry.

They are both still aroused when Dave decides that Bro is finished and leads the way to his room.

“On the bed. Hands and knees.” The mattress creaks beneath his weight as he obeys. Dave runs his hands appreciatively over the presented ass. He goes to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube. He climbs up behind Bro and pours some on his fingers. He rubs the slick substance around to bring it up to temperature and then presses his fingers against Bro’s skin. He massages the ring of muscle with his fingertips for a little before pushing the first in. He works the lube around until he feels comfortable to add another. The only response from Bro is his fists clenching the sheets. Dave slides his fingers in an out, scissoring to stretch him out. Bro hisses slightly as Dave adds a third. Dave continues until his fingers slide easily in and out. He is so taken with how the muscles feels and by how it looks and the different reactions he can invoke by twisting slightly different that it takes a low growl from Bro to remind him that there is supposed to be more to this than just fingering. Dave quickly removes his fingers and covers his waiting cock with more lube.

Dave moans loudly as he slides in. The velvety heat wraps him tight and draws him in. His hands grip Bro’s hips to ground him until their thighs are flush.

“Fuck, Bro. So goddamn tight. When was the last time someone fucked you?”

“When was the last time I lost a strife?”

Dave waits for a moment to let both of them get settled before pulling most of the way back out. Then he snaps his hips forward while pulling on Bro, bringing them back together with a smack of flesh and even drawing a sound out of Bro. Dave repeats this again and again, each time shortening the amount of time between thrusts until he has a steady quick rhythm.

“Bro! Ah, fuck... this feels so good. You feel so goddamn good. Just fuck.” Dave’s murmured words mix with the slap of skin and their heavy breathing. He pounds away hard and fast against the older man. “Fuckin’ fantastic. You have such a great ass, Bro. So fucking great.” Bro responds with soft grunts.

Dave feels simultaneous smaller and larger than Bro in this position from behind him. Seeing the elder Strider bent below him gives him a thrill that adds to the pleasure of the hot fiction from fucking him. But Dave also knows that he easily fits within the wide frame underneath his fingers. He runs his hands up and down the muscles along Bro’s back as he takes a break still buried deep.

Bro rolls his hips a little trying to coax Dave into moving again.

“Begging for it already, Bro?” Dave jokes. “Who knew you were such a whore when you have a dick in your ass.”

Bro doesn’t answer beyond continuing to rock his hips.

“You want it that bad, huh?” He straightens up, grabs Bro’s hips, and slams into him. Bro moans low, falling to his elbows. Dave does it again. And again. And again. He builds up the pace again slightly more desperately as Bro continues to roll his hips in time with the thrusts. The coil of pressure builds up again at Dave’s core. After pushing himself to the edge several times now, the need to release is starting to claw at him. Without the usual edge of pain to violently shove him over, it’s more of a swelling feeling that threatens to overwhelm him.

He watches Bro’s body flex and twist as he continues to pound away, amazed at the muscles that pull and bunch. He listens to the series of soft sounds coming from deep within Bro’s chest that are lost into the sheets. Dave leans over and licks Bro’s skin stretched across his shoulder blade and tastes the saltiness from the light sheen of sweat. He breaths in the clean scent from the recently used soap, bringing up the memories of Bro standing in front of him wet and glistening. Dave moans and presses his lips against Bro’s spine as he continues to fuck.

“Bro... Bro... Fuck,” Dave draws out the last word as he reaches the point of no return and his rhythm falters. He pulls out and finishes himself over Bro’s back with a long deep moan. Panting heavily he leans over Bro and rests his arms across the back of the broad shoulders.He manages to catch enough breath to lean to the corner of the bed and grab a towel. He quickly wipes off his mess and then falls to the side.

Bro looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“On me,” Dave gasps out. “Beat yourself over me.”

Bro tilts his head at the suggestion slash command. Then he nods and starts rearranging the two of them. Dave’s bones and muscles are the consistency of jelly as Bro pulls him to the center of the bed and straddles his hips. As Dave watches with half lidded eyes, Bro wraps a hand around himself and begins to stroke. Long sure strokes begin to speed up. Bro’s eyebrows furrow over golden eyes that never leave Dave’s flushed face. Dave manages to find enough energy to lift his arms to rest his hands on Bro’s thighs. Dave smirks when he hears the low rumble come from Bro at the touch. Bro loses it with a groan when Dave teasingly licks his lips and cums all over his chest.

“Good boy,” Dave tells him.

Bro just laughs at him and slumps back, lightly resting on Dave’s thighs. He also reaches for the towel and cleans Dave up. When he tosses it to the floor, his other arm is grabbed and pulled weakly by Dave.

“Snuggle me.”

“Technically your time is up.”

“Snuggle me, you fucker.”

“Only ‘cause you ask so nicely.” Bro lies down on the side closest to the wall and pulls Dave close to him as the little spoon. Dave sighs happily and snuggles into his warmth as Bro wraps his arms around his brother.

“Gonna stay here all night.”

“And where is Dirk gonna sleep?”

“With D, ‘course.”

“Course.”

 

* * *

****

After the next strife, Dirk and D find Dave bouncing on Bro’s cock on the futon tied up with red shibari ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
